esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Poland.
Poland - Country Some resources you can use to reach people who might be interested in and you would like to get bonuses for their register! 'Images:' ' ' Some images for Poland: 'Texts:' # Polska walczy o terytorium! Pomóż nam stać się potęgą Europy! Czy kiedykolwiek marzyłeś o karierze politycznej albo o własnym biznesie? Wyobrażałeś sobie siebie jako prezydenta kraju? W e-Sim wszystko jest możliwe! Zostań biznesmenem, wydawcą gazety albo żołnierzem i pomóż swojemu e-Krajowi rosnąć w siłę! Dołącz do e-Sim! # Polska i Kazachstan sąsiadami? Tutaj to ty decydujesz! Witaj w e-Sim - symulatorze prawdziwego świata! Możesz wybrać swoją narodowość - zdecyduj, który kraj warto wspierać! Bierz udział w prawdziwej polityce z różnymi opcjami politycznymi i partiami; głosuj, by decydować o losie swojego państwa! Możesz też wydawać swoją własną gazetę, założyć firmę albo zostać żołnierzem, by podbijać inne kraje u boku rodaków. Dołącz do graczy z całego świata i zarejestruj się! # Polska już rządziła w e-Sim! Nowy serwer jeszcze młody - razem możemy zrobić wszystko! W wolnych chwilach od podbojów możesz robić wiele innych rzeczy - udzielać się w realnych partiach politycznych, brać udział w głosowaniu na prezydenta lub nawet nim zostać! Prowadzić swój biznes z prawdziwymi pracownikami albo wydawać własną gazetę. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Dołącz do rodaków w przeglądarkowym symulatorze świata e-Sim! # Twoi rodacy już grają i podbijają świat! Dołącz do nich i walcz o potęgę swojego kraju! Osiagnij sukces w grze przeglądarkowej e-Sim - symulatorze prawdziwego życia! Zostań świetnym żołnierzem i podbijaj inne kraje, wydawaj własną gazetę, załóż firmę, zostań politykiem, by zasiadać w kongresie. Decyduj o losie swojego kraju! Wybierz narodowość i zostań grubą rybą w swoim państwie! Zarejestruj się i ciesz się życiem, w którym TY decydujesz! # E-sim to przeglądarkowy symulator współczesnego świata. Możesz tu zostać kim zechcesz - politykiem, ekonomistą, a w międzyczasie walcz o swój kraj i podbijaj sąsiednie tereny! Kto nie marzył o podbiciu takich mocarstw jak Rosja, USA, czy Niemcy! My tego dokonaliśmy nie raz! Razem stwórzmy ogromne, niezwyciężone państwo i zapanujmy nad e-simowym Światem! Zarejestruj się już teraz. # ePolska znajduje się obecnie w dobrej sytuacji politycznej. Nadal mamy w swoich granicach Ukrainę. Jednak ta sytuacja może potrwać niedługo. Dlatego ważne jest zadbanie o stabilność sPolski i wzmocnienie jej na arenie międzynarodowej. Na Ukrainie nadal wybuchają powstanie, co jest uciążliwe dla sPolski. Ponadto zmienił się sąsiad sPolski na Zachodzie, a chodzi dokładniej o Holandię. Jest to sąsiad na którego należy zwrócić uwagę. Jako prezydent Polski będę dbał o dobre stosunki z pozostałymi państwami. Postaram się zwiększyć stabilność sPolski i wzmocnić jej wpływy polityczne w Europie. Ważną kwestią są także stosunki z sąsiadami, które są różne. Oznacza to, że należy zadbać o te stosunki i je polepszyć. # Lubisz strategię? To gra dla Ciebie. Dołącz do sekcji militarnej, zostań politykiem, biznesmenem, dziennikarzem lub żołnierzem. Pomóż swojemu krajowi się rozwijać by stać się jednym z najpotężniejszych państw na świecie! # Wybierz kraj, znajdź pracę i zarabiaj pieniądze, podbijaj inne kraje... lub zostań prezydentem swojego kraju! Lubisz strategię? To gra dla Ciebie. Dołącz do sekcji militarnej, zostań politykiem, biznesmenem, dziennikarzem lub żołnierzem. Pomóż swojemu krajowi się rozwijać by stać się jednym z najpotężniejszych państw na świecie! # Hej! Chcę Cię zaprosić do e-Sim - darmowej gry MMO, która symuluje prawdziwy świat! Najpierw wybierz narodowość, znajdź pracę i zacznij zarabiać pieniądze. Możesz też podbijać inne kraje - wszystko zależy od Ciebie! Rozwijaj się, zbieraj unikatowy ekwipunek i zostań kimś, kim zawsze chciałeś być - politykiem, redaktorem gazety, biznesmenem albo prezydentem swojego kraju! Zagraj z ludźmi ze 118 krajów! # Witamy w e-Sim - symulatorze prawdziwego świata! Możesz wybrać swoją narodowość - zdecyduj, który kraj warto wspierać! Bierz udział w realistycznej polityce z różnymi opcjami politycznymi i partiami; głosuj, by decydować o losie swojego państwa. Możesz też wydawać swoją własną gazetę, założyć firmę albo zostać żołnierzem, by podbijać inne kraje u boku rodaków. Dołącz do graczy z całego świata i zarejestruj się! # Marzyłeś o karierze politycznej? Myślałeś o zostaniu prezydentem Polski? To proste - dołącz do e-Sim! Zostań mieszkańcem e-Polski i rozpcznij swoją karierę! Decyduj o losie swojego kraju przez głosowanie, dołącz do wybranej opcji politycznej, zasiadaj w kongresie a nawet zostan prezydentem! Twój kraj potrzebuje nowych przywódców - zarejestruj się i baw się dobrze! # Podnoszenie poprzeczki to coś, co Cię kręci? Mówisz i masz! Zapraszmy do e-Sim - międzynarodowej gry przeglądarkowej symulującej prawdziwe życie. Zostań biznesmenem, redaktorem gazety, żołnierzem albo prezydentem swojego państwa. Twój kraj może stać się potęgą przez podbijanie innych krajów lub zawiązywanie sojuszy z nimi. Rozrywka, rywalizacja, wyzwania. Wszystko tutaj. 'Articles:' E-sim jest masową grą, która jest wirtualnym symulatorem świata. Każdy kraj ma w grze swój wirtualny odpowiednik - Polacy rejestrują się w e-Polsce, natomiast Rosjanie w e-Rosji.Gracze tworzą społeczność, w obrębie swojego państwa - tworzą lokalne partie polityczne, wybierają spośród siebie prezydenta w wyborach, a następnie tworzą rząd. Rząd prowadzi politykę zagraniczną, zawiera sojusze i... stara się podbić inne państwa! Można doprowadzić Polskę do roli światowego hegemona, można też sprawić, że stanie się ona częścią innego kraju! A co się stanie, jeśli to Polska zostanie podbita? Wtedy Polacy mają możliwość zorganizowania powstania i odbicia terytoriów. A gdyby tak Polska miała granicę z Chinami? Nie ma problemu, trzeba tylko się dogadać z prawdziwymi Chińczykami. Ciekawym elementem gry jest mocno rozbudowana ekonomia, która oparta jest prawie w całości na barkach graczy. To gracze produkują większość przedmiotów dostępnych w grze. To gracze (rządy) drukują walutę, za którą można kupować te przedmioty. ''' '''Wolny rynek pomiędzy graczami jest wsparty przez możliwość zawierania umów, system aukcyjny, a nawet... spółki akcyjne. Jako gracz możesz założyć spółke akcyjną, zebrac kapitał od innych graczy i założyć konglomerat stalowy. Jedni gracze udzielają pożyczek, a niektórzy zakładają... wirtualne piramidy finansowe. Pewien gracz oferował innym graczom wirtualne lokaty na 20% miesięcznie. Ilość oszukanych graczy była szokująca. Gra jest otwarta - każdy gracz wybiera swoją drogę kariery. Niektórzy gracze prowadzą gazety lub prowadzą działalność charytatywną wśród nowych graczy - w końcu większa ilość graczy z Polski to większa możliwość podboju sąsiednich państw! Czas wypełniają lokalne i globalne wojny oraz turnieje. Co jakiś czas świat dzieli się na dwie połowy. Każda drużyna musi ustalić strategię (a jest to nielada proste, jeśli w drużynie oprócz Polaków są też Chińczycy, Egipcjanie i Rosjanie) i toczona jest globalna bitwa. left|link=File:Unnamed_(5).png Innym rodzajem turnieju jest system pucharów - losowe kraje toczą ze sobą pojedynek i odpada jeden z nich. Na koniec zostaje tylko najsilniejszy… Gra nie ma określonego celu, jest nieskończona. Co jakiś czas startuje serwer dla nowych graczy, z którego po paru miesiącach gracze są przenoszeni na serwer stały. Niedawno wystartował serwer dla nowych graczy - jeśli chcesz rozpocząć zabawę, kliknij w poniższy link: https://aurora.e-sim.org/ __STATICREDIRECT__